


a shitty love song, for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: making me blush everytime that i'm with you.tsukiyama au in which finding happiness is something they had to do together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	a shitty love song, for you

**Author's Note:**

> yikes... sorry for this  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR:  
> self harm, underage drinking/drinking, death

For Lucy and Char... here you go.

He walked in the room. The blonde boy was a mess, his hair overgrown, his eyes faded from agony, he guessed. Tsukishima didn't look up. He stared down at his scarred wrists, and began to cut. Yamaguchi reached out to him, crying his name, begging him not to.


End file.
